Yosuke Hanamura Vs. Nanase
Yosuke Hanamura Vs. Nanase is Episode 17 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4 and Nanase from Under Night In-Birth. Description They may look like ordinary teenagers but they are far from ordinary! Both characters have the power to manipulate wind! When a Persona user battles it out with an In-Birth, which one will prevail? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Inaba Yosuke was heading home for the night. However, little did he know that it was the Hollow Night. When he passed a corner, he was attacked by a void. "What is this thing?' He said to himself. "A shadow? But how did it get out into this world?" The void lunged at Yosuke. As it did, he slashed it with his kunai knives, defeating it. He was witnessed doing so. "That takes care of that! Now I better..." "Who are you?" Yosuke saw Nansase ahead of him. "You saw that?" "I did. Are you another In-Birth? Do you know where I can find a guy named Hyde Kido?" "Look," Yosuke said, waving his hands out in front of him. "I don't know anyone called that, and I'm not what you think I am!" "Don't lie to me! No normal person carries around weapons and can take effortlessly defeat a void." Yosuke realized he had been waving his kunai knives around the whole time. "Dammit!" "You are too suspicious. You are going to tell me what I need to know or I'll beat it out of you!" "For the last time, I don't know anything!" Nanse entered her fighting stance. "Then you leave me no choice. Yosuke sighed as he prepared to fight. "Sometimes, I feel like I really am cursed!" HERE WE GOOO! Both Yosuke and Nanase ran at each other and clashed weapons. The moment this happened, Nansase pushed Yosuke back with a gust of wind from her hand and landed several slashes on him. She ended the combo with an upwards swing that sent Yosuke up into the air. While in the air, Yosuke recovered and threw some kunai knives at Nanse, who stepped back and dodged them. The knives landed in the ground and exploded, knocking Nanase to the ground. Yosuke then rushed forward and slashed Nanase with his kunai knives a few times before jumping onto her and kicking her away. Nanase got back on her feet quickly and flipped out of the way of more exploding kunai knives. Once she was finished dodging, she sprinted towards Yosuke with her sword out in front. Yosuke tried throwing some more knives but the wind covering the sword blew them away. The sword hit Yosuke in the feet, causing him to trip. Nanase then landed two slashes before jumping up and slamming Yosuke with the sword, causing him to bounce a bit. Yosuke rolled backwards and got up to see Nanase sending whirlwinds at him. Yosuke jumped over the whirlwinds and performed a Moonsault over Nanase, who missed an attack as a result. Yosuke got behind Nanse and slashed her, stunning her for a bit. This allowed Yosuke to pull off a combo, but it didn't last long. Nanase covered herself with a tornado and rose upwards. The tornado knocked Yosuke into the air and allowed Nanase to launch herself into the air using her wind powers and get a few midair slashes before kicking him back to the ground again. She then prepared to drive her sword into Yosuke, who saw this coming and rolled out of the way just in time. Yosuke got up but not before Nanase was ready to do more damage. She swung her sword at Yosuke, who dodged the attack and tripped Nanase with his foot. While Nanase was on the ground, Yosuke summoned Jiraya, who created a large tornado that launched Nanase high into the air. Yosuke then sliced at Nansase from all directions before Jiraya shot two shurikens from its hands. The shurikens went straight through Nanase, who fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Shocked, Yosuke headed over to her to see if she was okay. "Hey, are you alright?!" Nanase coughed up blood. Yosuke tried to calm down. "You can't die! I'll call an ambulance and make up a story!" "Hey, you." Yosuke listened carefully to what Nanase had to say. "If you ever meet a guy called Hyde Kido..." "What should I do? Should I deliver your message to him?" "Kick his ass for me!" Yosuke was surprised. "Um...okay! I promise!" "Good!" Nanase smiled before she coughed up some more and fell silent. Yosuke cried. ---- After burying Nanase's body, Yosuke got a phone call. It was from Yu. "What is it?" Yosuke asked. "I'm not in the mood." "Yosuke! This is important! I need you to back me up!" "What's happening? Is there trouble?" "I'll explan later! Just get over here! I'm by the school!" "Right! I'm on my way!" Meanwhile, Yu hung up and turned around quickly as his sword clashed with a red blade. "You can't hide!" "Then I'll just fight from here on out!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Desert Croc Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts